Stress 2
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: ...Kenneth began to slide down the door, his legs no longer able to support him. Jack quickly shifted Kenneth from the door to the couch, and hovered above his small frame, smirking. ..."Still so innocent." What's happening to our poor Kenneth Ellan Parcell now! *Read and find out!*Yaoi*Smut*


**30Rock**

JackxKenneth

**Stress 2**

"God damn it!"

"Are you okay Mr. Donaghy?"

The piercing blue eyed executive looked at his secretary in disgusts. He took a long drink of his usual whisky then said:

"Okay?…Am I okay? I have thousands of these mini microwaves and had only one name that I could used for it, but now…but now…"

Donaghy reaches over on his desk to get a handful of jellybeans, and shoves them into his mouth as he recalled the Tracy Jordan incident with the so called, "Fun Cooker".

"W-Well I say it's Kenneth's fault. With his stupid smile and stupid face and-"

Jack held a hand up to Jonathan's face silencing him. He took up his drink and finished it off.

"Kenneth…"

"Yes sir."

Donaghy looked at his secretary then said:

"Bring Kenneth Parcell to me in 5 minuets Jonathan."

"B-But-"

"5 minuets."

The Indian man looked at his superior with a defeated expression and walked out of the office, closing the doors behind him.

Jack sits down in his chair and tries to clear his head with a ham sandwich, but only Kenneth was on his mind.

"That night…"

_~"AAAAAHHHH J-JACK!" Screamed Kenneth. "You're so innocent. Cumming so quickly and a lot." I said pulling out my fingers and started to undress. "Aw, you got it all over my clothes. You do realize you're gonna have to clean them." "I-I'm sorry Sir!"…Kenneth was so…so…good I feel hot and, and, oh no…~_

_***Knock Knock Knock***_

Jack opened his eyes, a little startled that he closed them to begin with and watched as a happy Page boy walked in. He closed the door and stood in front of his superior's desk smiling as usual.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

Jack Donaghy put down his half eaten ham sandwich, looked up at Kenneth, then racked his eyes over his body.

"Kenneth…I…"

Jack leaned back in his chair and strategically placed his hands over his now stiffened member. He then turned his chair to the side and looked at the Page who now had a nervous looking expression and a slight blush.

"Lock the door Kenneth, please."

Kenneth did as asked, but when he turned around Mr. Donaghy was right behind him. The Page was basically pinned against the door by Jack's unmovable frame.

"M-Mr. Donaghy w-what are you doing?"

Kenneth began to blush a deeper shade of red as Jack looked at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Kenneth…I need you."

Jack placed a hand on Kenneth's face and leaned close to him. He pushed his lips against Kenneth's lovingly and heatedly. Kenneth moaned into it and kissed back, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck and running his fingers through his hair. He then moved one hand down to grip Jack's suite jacket and pushed his crotch onto Donaghy's, gasping once he realized Jack was already extremely hard.

"G-Golly J-Jack…"

Jack looked at Kenneth and smiled at the dazed look on his innocent face.

"So cute."

Kenneth leaned up to kiss Jack feverishly. His body burning in Jack's gentle embrace.

_~He's holding me like he did last night.~_

Kenneth held on to Jack, holding him close to his body. Jack moved his leg between Kenneth's and rubbed his leg against the poor Page boy's erection.

"M-Mmmmm, J-Jack!"

Kenneth's face was beat red as he felt Jack touch his body. His body felt as if it was on fire with every touch and caress he received from his superior. A kiss on the neck, a hand underneath his clothes, a knee on his crotch, and a set of blue eyes making his heart skip a beat.

"G-Golly…"

_~I shouldn't love him. This is just like last night… ~_

"Kenneth…"

"Jack…"

_~I'm digging my own grave again, idiot! ~_

Kenneth began to slide down the door, his legs no longer able to support him. Jack quickly shifted Kenneth from the door to the couch, and hovered above his small frame, smirking.

"Still so innocent."

He quickly slipped Kenneth's Page uniform off and undid his pants. He slipped his hand into his boxers. Teasingly ran his fingers over Kenneth's pulsing length, before firmly gripping it. Kenneth gasped, gripped Donaghy's jacket, shut his eyes as he blushed, and moaned.

_~No, stop I…This shouldn't happen again! Why can't I stop this!?~_

"P-Please Jack."

Kenneth kissed Jack feverishly and started to yank off Jack's jacket.

_~He's so gentle and loving towards me…I-I cant let him go.~_

Kenneth wrapped his arms around Donaghy holding him in a hug as he kissed him passionately.

_~Everything works out for the best…right?~_

Donaghy's jacket slipped to the floor, along with his tie. Jack kissed Kenneth as he scooted lower down his body. He quickly got rid of the Page's pants and boxers and ran his finger along the hard cock that sprung up.

"O-Oh my!"

The business man began to pump the hard organ making its owner mewl in pleasure.

"J-Jack! O-Oohhh."

The executive took his hand away and ran his fingers through the pre-cum leaking down Kenneth's tip. He leaned down and kissed Kenneth as he pushed his fingers into his tight entrance.

"AH! I-It hurts!"

"Still so sensitive yet so eager."

Jack nipped at Kenneth's neck and continued to stretch the Page. Kenneth arched his back, as tears blurred his vision when he felt Jack's fingers move deeper and hit him just right. The same undeniable pleasure from the night before rushing into him.

"JACK!"

* * *

What took place behind the doors on the 52nd floor will never be known. A powerful man took his Page lover for everything he was worth. (More than $7 mind you!) They spent the next hour or two on that couch, spilling tears, sweat, and moans. It was just like the night before, only a sense of pain and longing hinted the air they breathed.

* * *

***I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that) I hope you enjoyed it!***


End file.
